Réquiem por Quatre, réquiem por un desdichado amor
by Legolas3
Summary: Trowa descubre sus sentimientos, pero¿sera demasiado tarde?, una historia bastante deprimente


Réquiem por Quatre, réquiem por un desdichado amor.  
  
Ojos azules, pero de un tono especial, como el mar en primavera, de niño nunca pudo conocer el mar, pero creyó haberlo visto cuando contemplo esos ojos pos primera ves, encontró en ellos la tranquilidad del mar, pero muy dentro la furia de este, una mirada llena de amor, pero siempre detrás un odio profundo, un sufrimiento que arrastraban. Era fácil comprender cuan extraño y cuan mas doloroso es ver a un alma pura que ha vivido el dolor, un alma pura que se ha manchado y pese a esto aun brilla en busca de redención. Quiso preguntarle ¿que ocultaba en su corazón?,¿que era ese dolor que sus ojos no podían ocultar?; y aun mas si él podía, aun cuando fuera un instante aliviarle. No sabia por que pero su alma sentía, mas halla de los recuerdos, que esos ojos ya los había visto, que ese corazón ya alguna ves lo había sentido cerca de el. Pero siempre estaba esa barrera, pensó que era de el únicamente; pero no, si él, Trowa Barton, alguien que incluso robo un nombre, ponía esa barrera, pensó que serian esa frialdad que siempre tenia, con la que había crecido; pero eso no era así, Quatre pues ese era su nombre, uno real y no prestado, lo alejaba, como si amar fuera lo que mas deseara y al mismo tiempo lo que mas odiara. ¿Que habría pasado con esa alma?, como algo pudo dañarlo tanto, lo veía en esos ojos, pues el azul del mar primaveral, se hundía en un mar tormentoso, y el se sentía un naufrago en esos ojos, alguien sin la fuerza suficiente. ¿Por que no podía ir, y tan solo confesar su amor?, pues el había descubierto que precisamente ese sentimiento era amor, algo que nunca creyó conocer, que nunca antes le había importado, pero cuando quería correr a confesar su corazón, lo detenía, el saber que el no era nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tenia un nombre propio, había aceptado ser un soldado, carecer de sentimientos y de un alma, pero ahora cuanto le dolía eso, pues el ya no podía dejar esa senda, el soldado perfecto había sido derrotado al fin y por quien por un niño de extraños ojos azules, lo que no consiguieron las batallas lo había conseguido el con tan solo una mirada, y ¿cuando había sido?, tal ves no podía saberlo bien, pudo ser en aquella ocasión cuando pelearon, cuando el le ofreció su amistad, cuando vio a alguien sonreírle por segunda ves en su vida, su madre de la que tan solo recordaba una sonrisa, y ese mismo amor había visto en la sonrisa de un niño, y ni siquiera noto como la coraza de su duro corazón se reblandeció, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, ese niño había logrado destruir una coraza que lo había aislado del mundo por tanto tiempo, pues aun cuando no quisiera reconocer lo que sentía, no podía evitarlo, cuando lo supo en peligro su corazón sufría, pero maldita barrera que le impedía demostrárselo, el solo mostraba ese gesto frió, esa arrogancia, ¿como un niño tan puro y hermoso podía amarlo, si nunca decía nada?. Quatre, y su nombre se volvió a grabar en su mente, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, de nuevo viéndolo a lo lejos , pero el no podía decir nada, el tiempo tal ves lograría que lo olvidara, eso había pensado pero no, aun cuando viajo a los lugares mas distantes no pudo olvidarlo, aun cuando viajo con el circo, aun cuando trato de alejarlo de su mente nunca había podido. Decidió volver a irse, jamás podría decirle, sus caminos eran completamente opuestos, los alejaban así lo quisieran o no, el no tenia nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera un nombre verdadero con el cual llamarlo, Quatre tenia un futuro brillante, el no podía interponerse, lo tenia claro Relena lo había dicho, el heredero de la familia Winner debía atender demasiados asuntos, ¿como podía tener un instante de amor para el un pobre huérfano y vagabundo?, tal ves si le decía Quatre renunciaría a todo por el, serian dos vagabundos viajando por todos lados, viviendo en un continuo amor, juntos destruirían el futuro de Quatre, era un político respetable, el próximo candidato a regir la confederación, pese a su juventud uno de los solteros mas codiciados; como podía el amar a alguien que le ofrecía tan solo su corazón y las manos vacías.  
  
Se alejo como una figura solitaria, Duo podía tener razón , pero aun cuando digieran que Quatre no era feliz, el no podía interceder en su destino, aun cuando Heero le digiera una y otra ves que los sentimientos debían guiarlo, no podía, permitirse eso; sus amigos entendían aun cuando no lo aprobaran, solo deseaba la mayor felicidad para él, a quien nunca podía apartar de su corazón. No podía dejar de verlo una ultima ves, tan lejano y etéreo era su amor, Quatre había nacido para ser un líder se notaba , con que decisión se dirigía a todos esos políticos, no podía evitar preocuparse, pese a que la paz hubiera llegado, se habían presentado algunos grupos extremistas, el sabia que se encontraba protegido, pero quería verlo por ultima ves, antes de marcharse, notaba los cambios, su belleza había crecido hasta hacerse hipnotizante, sus ojos , que el no podía evitar contemplar, azules como el mar, y ahora podía ver un vació, soledad que nadie percibía, pero no era su momento, ni su destino.  
  
Dio la espalda a su amor, se alejo, lo había contemplado desde atrás del escenario, tan cercano y tan lejano, sonrió tristemente; y entonces, su mundo se derrumbo en rápidos acontecimientos, primero escucho una terrible explosión, que lo empujo un poco, con terror volteo rápidamente al escenario, la explosión había sido entre las ultimas filas, la gente corría despavorida, el contemplo a Quatre, aun cuando notaba preocupación se veía bien, pero en ese momento su corazón se paralizo, todos los presentes observaron al joven del escenario caer, algunos guardias se dirigieron a un hombre del publico, un arma en sus manos, la que había usado, corrió y detrás de el los guardias y no solamente ellos un joven de cabellos castaños corría también, los guardias quedaron pronto atrás, pero el ágil joven consiguió detener al agresor, lo inmovilizo y lo golpeaba con furia, los guardias los separaron, pero solo freno su furia cuando un joven de una larga trenza se acerco a el. Duo, vio a Trowa a los ojos y estos estaban inundados en lagrimas, no necesito palabras para entender corrió seguido de su amigo, al escenario, todo se había dado tan rápido, algunos bomberos apagaban el incendio, pero en el escenario habían varias personas congregadas, en un silencio absoluto Trowa se acerco lentamente como si estuviera en una pesadilla, Heero estaba en el suelo y entre sus brazos sostenía a Quatre, el traje claro del joven estaba oscuro debido a la sangre, en su mente Trowa quería dejar de existir. Aparto los ojos y tuvo frente a si a Duo, quien lo veía con una especia de dolor y rabia, no quiso entenderle cuando le respondió a una pregunta que no había sido formulada, no había nada que hacer la bala había atravesado su corazón, si la extraían moriría instantáneamente, si la dejaban moriría en unos minutos mas, lo único que podían hacer era contemplar impasibles, el debía decírselo, si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda la vida, Quatre merecía ser feliz aun cuando fuera por unos minutos, podía tener su amor, él no podía negarse en ese momento, era su propia felicidad la que estaba en juego. Pero no podía, no quería aceptar esa terrible realidad, y en un momento sin que comprendiera como esa barrera desapareció, para no volver jamás, ahora que era demasiado tarde. Consumido por el dolor se inclino, Heero deposito con gran cuidado al joven en brazos de Trowa, se aparto un poco y abrazo a Duo, el ambiente de dolor era notable para todos quienes los rodeaban, así que discretamente dejaron a los amigos solos. Su pequeño ángel le sonrió, su respiración era pausada y lenta, pero aun con angustia contemplaba a Trowa, y sus ojos borraron era soledad, por primera ves el contemplo esos ojos de mar apacible, el dolor se borro completamente. No necesito palabras, un beso fue suficiente, en el le expreso todo, le entrego su alma, y su corazón se quebró a cada instante. Sabia, que un día me lo dirías- Quatre sonrió, y lentamente cerro los ojos mientras veía esos ojos verdes, y a aquel a quien había amado toda su vida, a aquel al que había esperado, toda su vida de soledad, había valido la pena por ese instante. Trowa deposito con delicadeza, un ultimo beso en los labios de su amado, se incorporo lentamente y sonrió a Duo y Heero; camino con determinación, dejando a tras el lugar. Trowa ¿ a donde vas?- grito Duo, pero su amigo ya estaba demasiado lejos. Va a reunirse con su ángel- le respondió Heero, con una extraña mirada. Eso quiere decir... - ¿su amigo pensaba en eso?- debemos detenerlo- Duo trato de correr, pero una suave mano le detuvo. El eligió su destino, tiene derecho a el, que no ves que es lo único que le queda a un soldado que ha perdido la frialdad, déjalo que por una ves sea feliz con su elección, solo podemos rezar por que se reúnan, por la felicidad que encontraran. Duo, tomo en sus manos el crucifijo que el padre y la hermana le habían enseñado a usar, recordó sus rezos, y supo que sin importar si su amigo se mataba, el se reuniría con su amado, pues en el cielo el amor manda, rogó a la hermana y al padre que les ayudaran a reunirse. 


End file.
